Twenty-four hours
by little-starling
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP! Clarice and the GD spend a day together. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

24hrs  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I make any profit. I think Mr Thomas Harris is the only one that does!  
  
Short chapter to begin with, only the first few hours of the twenty-four mentioned. Thanks go to saavik for his input. Please review?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
6.00am  
  
Clarice's eyes blinked a few times. Closed. Blinked again, her eyes rapidly adjusting to the morning light filtering through the thin voile that framed the low window. Still slightly groggy she sat up and glanced at the clock. A pretty useless piece of equipment in her bedroom she thought, as without fail she wakened at exactly the same time every morning. Running a hand through her hair, she finally stood and made her way down the hall to the bathroom, to prepare for would be another no doubt droll day.  
  
7.00am  
  
Slowing down her brisk jog to a fast walk, she could felt the heat in her lungs and the gentle protest from her muscles as she made her way to the front door. Taking the tinted sunglasses from her face she fished for her keys and flung the door open, the sound of the ringing phone the only thing to greet her. Leaving the door open, she rushed down the short hall, and turned into the living room, seeing the blinking light on the phone cradle. Still out of breath she quickly picked it up and hit the talk button.  
  
" Hello?" she panted, shrugging off her sweatshirt as she spoke.  
  
There was a moment of silence on the other end. The only sound in the room was the slight panting from her.  
  
" Hello?" she repeated, her skin becoming itchy with drying moisture.  
  
" Perhaps you should sit down Clarice, you sound a little winded "  
  
The voice caused her knees to tremble and the hand that was holding damp hair from her face, drop lifelessly to her side. She struggled to find her voice.  
  
" Dr lecter?" she whispered, her eyes darting around the room she was standing in.  
  
" What time do you have Clarice?"  
  
She stood dumbstruck for a moment before forcing her eyes to the antique clock resting on the wall.  
  
" 7.22" she reported clearly, her mind spinning, her breathing irregular but no longer from running.  
  
" Good girl. Get in your car and drive towards East gate cemetery. Beside the Westside entrance there's a phone booth. It will ring three times; pick it up on the fourth. I'll call at exactly 8.05 Clarice, so you better hurry. As for you calling your pals at the bureau ……well we already know what your decision will be so lets not waste time talking about it. I know you want to finish this Clarice. Speak to you soon."  
  
She was still holding the receiver to her ear long after he had hung up. Slowly realising this she gently replaced it in its cradle and stood immobile, her mind replaying the message word for word. What did this mean? That he was giving himself up? No, she dismissed the idea almost immediately; he would never be without his freedom ever again. How did he know she wouldn't call the dogs on him? She almost laughed at that, he knew her better than she knew herself most of the time. Glancing back at the clock, she quickly ran to the hall and grabbing her car keys and mobile, ran out the still open door. Her gun sat glinting in the sun on the table, forgotten.  
  
  
  
8.00am  
  
  
  
She sat in her car, the booth just the side, with her window down. Glancing at the car clock, she saw she had exactly two minutes left. Looking to the foreign street, she could see it was virtually empty, a ghost town. Drumming her fingers nervously on where they still gripped the steering wheel, she thought again on the implications and results from this meeting. He had contacted her. Why? He had said she wanted to finish this, what did he mean? Her mind closed down and her head snapped to the side on the first ring. By the second ring she was standing beside the booth, her hand hovering above the receiver. She counted aloud the third ring, sweat starting to bead again around the outskirts of her face. On the fourth ring she quickly picked it up, and held it with both hands to her ear. She didn't say anything.  
  
" Well done Clarice. I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you like this, but as you know I have to be careful. You can be quite slippery at times."  
  
" What do you want Dr Lecter?"  
  
Her voice was strained and slightly high as she formed the question, and she willed herself to calm down.  
  
" What do I want? Now that's a loaded question Clarice, but I'll tell you want you want to hear for now. The simple pleasures in life are those which are vastly overlooked and literally trodden upon. Happiness Clarice is something, which sadly falls under that catergory for you. What do I want? I want to change that Clarice."  
  
Looking around her she still couldn't see anyone, but her paranoid brain wouldn't give her rest. Cupping her hand over the mouthpiece she continued, pressing the earpiece almost painfully into her ear, trying to hear any background noise.  
  
" Where are you Dr Lecter?"  
  
She heard a short appreciative chuckle from the other end of the line,  
  
" Come Come Clarice, you wouldn't want to spoil the game already would you? Now get back in your car and drive into town. You know the old cinema on Main Street?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
" Park outside and follow the alley at the side. It should lead you to another phone."  
  
Before she had a chance to protest or try and reason with him the phone was once again dead. Growling low in her phone she banged in down hard into its original position and walked back to the car. It was almost an hour's drive back into town she approximated, but it would give her time to think.  
  
  
  
9.00am  
  
  
  
Clarice panicked as she drove into the street, she couldn't see a parking space anywhere. Slowing down she spotted the alley in question and again speeded up, heading towards the other end of the street where she eventually found a space. Stepping out of the car and locking it, she quickly made her way up the busy sidewalk, receiving curses and looks as she bumped past people. She had had time to think during her drive and had concluded that he must be watching her now. He hadn't given her a time in which to be there, and wasn't psychic, so he must have the ability to know when she eventually reached the phone booth. Quickly glancing around at the towering building, she just as quickly realised that it was a futile effort. She was awash in a sea of faces and buildings; it would be like finding a needle in a haystack. She had also pondered on the eventual meeting, once he felt safe enough. Her thoughts had been jumbled and confused, and she had quickly put them to one side for fear of eventual conclusions. She wasn't ready to face those yet. Finally finding the alley she jumped into a brisk jog, avoiding the crates and jets of steams on the two enclosing walls. With the booth finally in sight she took a nervous gulp of air and slowed her pace to a walk. As she was just reaching it, a shrill ringing made her stop.  
  
Sticking to previous instruction she picked up the receiver on the fourth ring, again pausing to make sure it was in fact he.  
  
" You make good time Clarice. Better be careful, you don't want in trouble with the law"  
  
Even she had to snicker at that.  
  
" Speaking of the law Clarice, how's the job coming along? Are you still on field duty or has recent events forced you to the desk? Please do tell me agent Starling, the papers wont say."  
  
His voice distantly reminded her of Baltimore, but his voice broke her reverie,  
  
" What's wrong Clarice? You seem a little reluctant to chat."  
  
"I'm fine" the mechanical answer that fell easily from her tongue, caused her to mentally kicked herself.  
  
" No your certainly not fine Clarice. But alas, we've had this conversation before, and I'm not a man who likes to repeat himself. My guess would be that you are indeed resigned to spend the rest of your so- called career pushing paper. How does that make you feel Clarice? Resentful and hurt? Angry? I wouldn't be surprised if it were all three. I'll not waste time asking you why Clarice, for you already know the answer. The question is this though. What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Clarice was biting her lip to stop from reacting. She wasn't sure what her reaction would be, whether she wanted to scream at him, cry or run away all together. She quickly answered saying the thing that first came into her head.  
  
" I don't know Dr Lecter"  
  
There was a slight pause on the other end.  
  
" Walk to the end of the alley and onto the street. At the end of it you'll see a small café. See you soon."  
  
And the phone went dead once more. Looking from the phone held tightly in her hand to the end of the alley, she could see glimpses of people passing on the quieter street. Slowly pressing the receiver back into place, she stared at it for long minutes. This was her chance. She knew where he was, one phone call and she was back on active field duty. Was he watching her even now? Was this another test of trust? Signing she rubbed the ball of her hand against for forehead, the beginnings of a migraine showing through. As she was about to turn and begin her journey that would bring her face to face with him once more, the phone rang.  
  
Staring at the phone, she didn't notice when it passed the fourth ring and continued, didn't notice the slight breeze that made it's way hurriedly down the alley. Was it he? Was it indeed a test? Angrily picking up the phone she didn't try and hide the feelings from her voice.  
  
" Happy now?" she spat, her rage quickly dissipating  
  
" This isn't about me Clarice. What where you thinking when you hung up the phone?"  
  
" I was thinking about what to have for breakfast. You know what I was thinking doctor."  
  
" Ok, tell me what you were feeling then Clarice" His own tone had changed she noted. Best not push my luck she thought. Letting out a long sigh, she leaned against the wall at the side of the booth.  
  
  
  
" I was confused," she admitted, her voice still carrying the message that she didn't want to talk about this.  
  
" On what were you confused Clarice? Your options were pretty clear"  
  
" Dammit doctor stop with these games!" she said, her voice angry once more.  
  
" Answer the question Clarice" his own tone had grown cold and demanding, something she hadn't been on the receiving end of very often. It unnerved her slightly.  
  
" I was confused because I knew what I should have done, what I was expected to do, and I didn't want to!" her voice carried through the alley and she lowered her head, the small admission drawing more strength from her than her morning jog.  
  
There was silence on the other end of the phone and she was glad for it. It didn't last for long though.  
  
" There's hope for you yet Agent Starling." His voice was low and calming, his tone bordering on fond.  
  
" Go to the corner of Earl and Spencer Street. There's a small delicatessen. I'll meet you there."  
  
  
  
10.00am  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok what do you think? 


	2. Meeting

See previous chapter for disclaimer.  
  
Next chapter, sorry it's a little short. But it's better than nothing right? Lol  
  
Please review, thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
10.00am  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking the short distance from her car to the corner, she studied the faces the she could see from her vantage point. She couldn't see much really, the few tables scattered outside where vacant, and the street was reasonably quiet. Slowing down she could now hear the clinks and quiet chatter coming form inside, could smell the distinct smell of coffee that hung invitingly in the air. Eventually reaching the small café she quickly looked around, her hands playing nervously with each other. It was relatively quiet, only a few couples spread over the cushioned seats inside. Slowly entering she continued her search, her eyes falling on the faces that looked up in interest as she entered but quickly returned to their conversations when she presented nothing to hold their gaze. Not seeing anyone that could possibly be Dr Lecter, she ordered a mug of strong coffee to keep from looking suspicious, and took a seat at the back of the café, near the toilets.  
  
When she felt a tickle at her hip, she visibly jumped, her eyes quickly falling to see what had caused it. Unclipping the mobile from her waistband, she glanced at the caller display.  
  
" Shit…" she mumbled, recognising the number as the field office.  
  
Quickly pressing the talk button, she held to phone to her ear, half turning her body away from the chattering couples, cupping the mouthpiece.  
  
"Starling"  
  
The voice that greeted her was none too friendly, and she was sure that the looks she received were due to the fact they had heard the loud shouting emanating from the phone. Wincing at the reprimand, she pressed the phone harder to her ear, trying to keep the conversation between only them. So caught up in the conversation was she, and from her twisted position, she didn't hear the chair across from her pull out, and didn't see the man who sat himself down on it.  
  
" Yes Sir I understand that but…. Yes Sir…Completely…Yes Sir…."  
  
Her face was becoming redder by the minute and he watched with some amusement the way her jaw locked and teeth began grinding. Tilting his head, he watched as she began talking with her hands, her eyes closing as she turned to face him, her brow creasing as she tried to formulate an acceptable lie.  
  
"…Yes Sir…. It completely left my mind…I understand that and…"  
  
Blinking her eyes open she nearly dropped the phone from her grasp as she locked eyes with the person now sitting across from her. The shouts from the other end of the line forced her mouth to form words, he eyes never leaving the amused gaze from across the table.  
  
"…. Yes Sir I'm still here…Sorry…Pardon…Yes I made an appointment with the doctor…I will Sir…Thank you."  
  
Dropping the phone to her lap she tilted her head, studying the face she knew so well. He hadn't done much to disguise himself, a simple pair of sunglasses and a rimmed hat where all that kept his face hidden.  
  
" Good morning Clarice"  
  
She felt the words roll over her as they were spoken, the gentle rasp of his voice enough to made the hairs on her arms stand on end. She looked down to the phone still grasped tightly in her hand.  
  
" Good morning" she thought it best not to use him name in the small confines of the open room.  
  
" Your superiors seem a little…highly strung Clarice. Was your reason's for your absence doubted?"  
  
" I told them I was going to see a doctor…at least there's some truth to it"  
  
A moment passed without a word spoken as they stared at each other across the table, a slight smile playing on his lips. The sudden indrawn breath from him caused her to jump as he prepared to speak once more.  
  
" True true. Are you ready to leave Clarice?"  
  
She frowned a little at him,  
  
" Where exactly are you taking me?"  
  
A small smile was all the response she got as he stood and looked down at her, before slowly holding out a hand to help her stand. She looked at the hand for a moment, before slowly, almost hesitantly reaching up and slipping her smaller one into it. With the sudden meeting of skin came a sensation that she remembered. Memphis.  
  
Standing she felt almost sad when he let her hand slip from her own and turned. Standing for a moment, she watched as the sun bathed him in warm light when he stepped onto the sidewalk, before following him.  
  
  
  
11.00am  
  
  
  
He was walking slightly in front of her, his face relaxed as he looked at the shop windows and passing people. She studied him intently. He looked good she had to admit, so much better than what she had seen in previous months. She paused at that. Had it only been a few months since the fateful night at the Chesapeake? It seemed like a lifetime ago. She nearly bumped into his chest when she snapped from her thoughts, to see that he had stopped in front of her, his pupils dancing with knowledge.  
  
" See anything you like Clarice?" he purred, watching as her face slightly blushed.  
  
She shifted on her spot, the intensity of his gaze conflicting with the softness in his voice. The double meaning wasn't lost on her.  
  
" Nothing I can afford"  
  
That earned her a particularly wide smile as he once again began to walk, his pace slowing to adjust to her own.  
  
" Dr Lecter where exactly are we going? It's not safe for you to be on the streets."  
  
A short chuckle sounded from her right, and she turned to look at him.  
  
" What's so funny?" she asked, her slight annoyance slipping into her voice  
  
" My dear Clarice, you concern over my safety is touching, but un-needed I assure you."  
  
Frowning she looked back to the unfolding street before her. He was so infuriating sometimes. All the time she corrected herself.  
  
Turning the corner she spotted a sleek silver jag parked a little ways down the road. The consecutive blinking of the lights, forced her head round to see the keys that were in his hand. They were going in his car?  
  
" Dr Lecter.."  
  
He stopped in the street, a low sigh escaping him as he regarded her.  
  
" Clarice if what I wanted was you dead, it would have been done years ago. Your sudden concern over your personnel safety is a little late in materialising considering your presence by my side."  
  
His words stung her with truth and she looked back to the car. Without waiting for any further reasoning she nodded her head and started again in its direction.  
  
She didn't see the smile that crept over his features as he followed behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reviews are considered most kind. ( 


	3. Questions

See previous chapters for disclaimers.  
  
A/N: A short chapter I'm afraid, but I'll have more up soon. Thanks for the reviews so far they have been great!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Slipping into the passenger side, she quickly glanced around. The car was beautiful she had to admit, plush leather seats, sleek wooden dash and not a spot of dust anywhere. It was so…him, she thought. She jumped when the driver's side door opened and he slid quickly inside, shutting the door with a quiet thump and sliding the keys into the ignition. She sat nervously, her fingers stroking her knees absently as she stole a quick glance to her companion. He was looking back.  
  
" Why did you come Clarice?"  
  
His voice was gentle as he spoke; the confines of the car and his proximity making it seem louder than it actually was. Pressed against the passenger door as far as should get, she turned her body to face him, one knee slightly resting at an awkward angle on the leather.  
  
" You said I wanted to finish this doctor, what did you mean?"  
  
They looked at each other for a while, a battle of wills. The time stretching until she finally conceded, her eyes dropping from his still shaded eyes to her knee.  
  
" I…" she stopped, her eyes closing and a hand coming up to pull the hair from her face. She suddenly felt claustrophobic, trapped.  
  
" Can I put a window down?" she asked, her hand already moving towards the control.  
  
" If it will make you more comfortable then by all means" He hadn't even finished his sentence when the mechanical drone came to a stop and she leaned slightly back.  
  
He watched the slight breeze whipped her hair, her face. Watched it touched her lips. His eyes followed the winds course as it flowed over her. Her voice snapped him out of it.  
  
" I….wanted to know Dr lecter what exactly your plans are while you are here."  
  
" Tut Tut Clarice, you disappoint me. I had thought after all this time we were above lying to each other. Try again."  
  
They sat for another quiet moment, each studying the other.  
  
" There are things…that have been said…that have left me…." She paused, her tongue refusing to form the words her mind was screaming at her.  
  
" Go on" came his coaxing request.  
  
" What exactly is it that you want me to say hmmm? That I'm confused? That my head and my heart are locked in constant battle whenever I'm near you? Is that what you want to hear? Or how about the fact that my life sucks? Hmmm? Will that keep you happy? Will the knowledge that I am a walking mass of contradictions shut you up?"  
  
She stopped, slightly out of breath, her eyes leaving his and looking out the front windshield. She was trembling with anger, her arms coming up to cross over her chest.  
  
" For now Clarice, for now" he smiled, starting the car and pulling away.  
  
  
  
12.00 noon 


	4. Bit by Bit

See previous chapters for disclaimer.  
  
A/N: Another short chapter, but as long as they keep coming right? Lol  
  
I'll have more up soon. Thanks again for the review's keep 'em coming!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
12.00 noon  
  
  
  
  
  
The gentle drone of the engine and the vibration it produced seem to calm Clarice as she leaned against the door, watching the streets fly by. Her thoughts were melting into each other, blurring and confusing, as they always were when she thought of him. Signing again, leaning her head against the pane of glass, she wasn't even aware of the man sitting next to her anymore. What was she doing? By all rights it should be she who was driving, with him handcuffed next to her. Or better yet unconscious. Had she actually walked into his car of her own free will? Signing again she closed her eyes to the incessant arguing in her mind.  
  
" Are you alright Clarice?"  
  
Jumping slightly she sat a little straighter in her seat, turning her head to study him as a small breathy chuckle escaped her throat. Her face was the picture of sheer astonishment. It took her a few seconds to form any sort of response.  
  
" No. No I'm not alright, but then you already knew that. There is nothing remotely 'all right' about this whole situation!"  
  
She gestured widely with her hands as she tried to formulate her feelings.  
  
" You shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be here!….And where the hell are you taking me anyway!" she suddenly chimed, her eyes taking in her surroundings for the fist time.  
  
Dr Lecter couldn't stop the small smile that appeared at the corner of his mouth. She was really something when she was frustrated with herself.  
  
" I thought we may have something to eat Clarice…I imagine your rather hungry by now." His calm voice only seemed to agitate her more. Her eyes widened at his comment, her lips slightly parting.  
  
" Food? You're taking me for lunch? Well that's just terrific! Are we taking in a show afterwards too?"  
  
Never missing a beat he quickly retorted,  
  
" It wasn't on my agenda Clarice but if it's what you want…"  
  
" This isn't funny Dr Lecter. Stop the car, just….stop the car."  
  
Looking over at her for a moment he could see she was serious, before his eyes returned to the road.  
  
" Where would you go I wonder Clarice? Would your first instinct be to run back to Quantico and tell of the day's events? No I think not. Where does that leave hmmm? Lets see…. Would you perhaps return to that place you call home to wash away the memory of this day? No I don't imagine that being the case either. I'm running out of options here Clarice perhaps you could help me out."  
  
The car slowed and eventually stopped at the side of the road, the engine quietly cut off as he turned to face her. Her eyes were glittering with unshed tears and her lips were pressed tightly against each other causing them to turn white. Taking a shuddering breath, she shook her head, the motion causing a single tear to fall loose that she wiped away angrily.  
  
" You just can't help yourself can you?" it was said quietly and dejectedly  
  
He didn't respond, but looked at her sadly. Giving her a few moments he spoke again.  
  
" Why did you come Clarice?" he repeated, watching as she shook her head, but not in refusal to his question. She racked her brain for the simplest answer that could sum up all she was feeling.  
  
" I wanted to see you." She answered simply, bringing her eyes up to meet his.  
  
He nodded his head slowly, understanding that it was both a confession and accusation. It was good enough for now.  
  
  
  
1.00PM  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter up soon…. 


	5. word games

See previous chapters for disclaimer.  
  
A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I'm hopefully going to be posting more chapters soon, now that I'm back from holiday. Please review. Thanks xxxxxx  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1.00PM  
  
  
  
  
  
The ticking of the slowly cooling engine was the only other sound to be heard other the easy breathing of the two people sitting in the car. Seconds shifted to minutes and neither spoke. The soft deep voice didn't cause her to jump as it filled the quiet car.  
  
" You know you are free to leave any time you wish Clarice, I wont stop you if you choose to do so. If that is what you truly want then so be it, go now and you can be assured you will never see me again."  
  
Looking to his face she could see he was serious in this promise, and it stirred feelings long repressed. Looking back to her hands she allowed them to filter to the surface, the impact causing her eyes to squeeze close momentarily. Before she gave stubbornness a chance to block her throat she spoke.  
  
" Start the car"  
  
His face remained expressionless as he gazed at her unwaveringly. After a few moments he seemed satisfied and turned once more in his seat, the engine coming quickly to life, the gentle thrum and vibration a welcome change from the stillness and quietness that had occupied the space before.  
  
It wasn't long before they were back on the road, the sleek car moving effortlessly through the streets to the unknown destination. She knew she would have to explain herself. Not just for his sake, no, but for her own sanity and peace of mind. Leaning her head on the leather headrest she opened her mouth, a small whimper the only thing to be released. She could feel his eyes on her momentarily, and it gave her strength to continue.  
  
" I…"  
  
The ticking of the indicator stopped her cold, and she watched as he silently pulled the car into the parking space, reversing a little and then switching the engine off. Looking past him she could see a restaurant, it was quiet and secluded. Moving her eyes from the windows to his gaze she waited for him to call the next move. She didn't have to wait long.  
  
" A conversation like this should be held in more suitable settings don't you think?"  
  
He waited for her answer knowing he wouldn't receive one vocally, and so giving her a short smile he quickly exited the car, walking around the front with her eyes following his every move. Stopping at the passenger door he bent and opened it, watching the slight shiver from her as the cold air touched her warm skin. Stepping back he gave her room to step out, something she took her time in doing, and eventually closed the door with a gentle thump.  
  
Following him into the restaurant, she noticed the interior design immediately. It was beautiful, warm red walls with gold-framed pictures hanging tastefully on each wall. Well-spaced tables with matching tablecloths each adorned with a single candle, which offered a romantic light. It was hard not to be impressed with his choice.  
  
  
  
Once seated, the polite English waiter that had greeted them at the door and taken there jackets, quickly scribbled the order of wine down on his small black notepad as Dr Lecter spoke. With a quick nod of the head he disappeared and they were alone once more. Each studied the other as they sat, the soft light thrown by the candle giving his face a softer completion, giving her an angelic one. The waiter appeared once more and placed the wine on the table, noticing the fact the couple didn't notice him and smiling as he departed.  
  
" Would you care for some wine Clarice?"  
  
She looked from his eyes to the wine and back.  
  
" No thank-you"  
  
Placing the wine back in the ice bucket he folded his hands on the table, leaning back in the chair, studying her form. She was tense, her muscles showing clearly the sweatshirt she still wore. Her hair was dishevelled from a combination of her early morning jog and the time spent talking on the phone. She bore no make-up or perfume, and her brow was knitted together in thought and confusion. He had never seen her more beautiful.  
  
" Why are you still here Clarice?"  
  
The question took her by surprise. She found herself tensing and stuttering in her attempt to form an answer.  
  
" I….It's not….I'm asking myself that very same question Doctor."  
  
Smiling shortly he picked up the glass of wine he had poured himself.  
  
" And your answer?"  
  
Signing she rubbed her fingertips to her forehead. This was torture.  
  
" I wanted to see you"  
  
" As you have already stated. The question remains…why?"  
  
" Because.."  
  
" Because is a child's answer Clarice. Why?"  
  
Her head was spinning with the questions and she found herself slightly panting.  
  
" I can't do this.."  
  
Quickly standing she got no more than two foot from the table in the direction of the door when his quiet command stopped her.  
  
" Sit down"  
  
Still facing the door, she closed her eyes. His voice was cold and chilling, she knew she was treading on thin ice at this moment. Turning slowly she tilted her head as she looked at him. He wasn't looking back. His eyes were admiring the play of light on the crystal glass that held his wine. Walking slowly back she took her place opposite him once more and sat rigidly, her hand snaking down gradually to her hip.  
  
" Scared Clarice? How common of you."  
  
He whispered, his voice back to its previous tone.  
  
The comment was enough to rile her anger as was the plan and she quickly snapped back at him.  
  
" What is it that you want?"  
  
" I want to play a game Clarice," he answered smoothly  
  
" A game? We have done nothing but play games for years Dr Lecter, I'm tired of it."  
  
He looked from the crystal to her eyes and smiled his most charming smile.  
  
" This one's a little different. I'm sure you'll like it."  
  
Sighing she lifted her eyebrows quickly and made a gesture of defeat with her hands.  
  
" Fine. What's the game?"  
  
Smiling once more, he moved the shaped glass that had once held his attention to the side and gazed at her fully.  
  
" It's a simple word game Clarice, I'm sure you've heard of it. I say a word and you answer the first word that springs to mind."  
  
  
  
Puffing her cheeks out once she turned fully to face him, placing her hands on the table, signalling her readiness to start.  
  
" Are you ready?" he asked quietly  
  
Quirking an eyebrow, she responded.  
  
" As I'll ever be."  
  
" Good. Close your eyes, and try to clear your mind. Try to relax Clarice, you're perfectly safe."  
  
Doing as instructed she closed her eyes and tried to relax. His voice was soothing and hypnotic and it surprised her that she actually felt herself relaxing.  
  
" Good. Now I'm going to start saying words and I want you to say the first thing that comes to mind. Try not to think of an answer, just let it come naturally."  
  
Nodding her head to signify she understood she waited for the game to start.  
  
  
  
  
  
2.00pm  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
More soon………. 


	6. realisations

2.00pm  
  
  
  
Dr Lecter waited until he was sure she was relaxed before starting. He could physically see her doing so. Her shoulders seemed to fall a few inches and the worry lines that were constantly etched across her brow seemed to melt away. Satisfied that she was ready he took a breath and began.  
  
" Street"  
  
"Car" she answered immediately.  
  
" Drink"  
  
" Jack Daniels"  
  
At this he smiled, but continued.  
  
" Watch"  
  
"Time"  
  
" Table"  
  
"Chairs"  
  
" Sun"  
  
" Warm"  
  
"Dark"  
  
" Cold"  
  
He was speeding up and she seemed to stay with him. Her answers were what he had expected thus far and were merely meant to relax her further and give her time to get used to the new game.  
  
" Work"  
  
"F.B.I"  
  
" Gun"  
  
" Fire"  
  
" Wine"  
  
"Beer"  
  
"Run"  
  
"Away"  
  
" Dad"  
  
" Dead"  
  
" Fear"  
  
" Alive"  
  
" Hate"  
  
" Job"  
  
" Love"  
  
" You"  
  
He paused when her eyes flew open, and watched as she drew a hand to her traitorous mouth. Tears flooded her eyes as she shook her head from side to side. Her breathing was short and she quickly stood from her chair, backing a few steps away from the table. His eyes were trained on her every reaction. Standing slowly he walked around the table, his steps measured and calculated, as though approaching a wounded animal that could flee at any moment.  
  
" Clarice"  
  
She watched as he approached and took another step away, she couldn't do this, it wasn't possible. Turning sharply she bolted for the swing door and ran through it, quickly turning right and running as fast as her legs would take her, not even noticing the light rain that had started while in the restaurant.  
  
Dr Lecter watched as she turned and made a move to grab her flailing arm but for once wasn't fast enough. Watching which way she headed when she was once again out in the street, he quickly grabbed his overcoat and leaving enough money on the table for the wine, walked calmly to his car.  
  
  
  
Clarice was half sobbing, half panting when she eventually stopped running. Leaning heavily against the ally wall, she could feel the cold drips of rain as they fell from the building above, land in her already soaked hair and make there way lazily down her neck. Pulling the wet strands that stuck uncomfortably to her face, she took deep measured breaths to calm herself, her lungs burning from overuse, her legs trembling from exertion. What had she done? She thought miserably. Had she just admitted so easily the feelings she had worked so hard to hide? Couldn't he see it was impossible? Looking around at her surroundings for the first time through water filled eyes, she could see the dark shadow of someone leaning on the wall a little ways down the ally. From her vantage point and the thin vale of rain that floated down between the two towering buildings, she could barley make out that it was a man, he had his back to the wall, his head slightly bowed and one leg bent at the knee, his foot resting against the wall at his back. She didn't need to look twice to know who the stranger was. Letting out a short laugh that carried eerily through the alleyway, she admitted that she wasn't surprised. He just never gave up.  
  
  
  
Dr Lecter heard the laugh carry to him, and knew that he no longer went unnoticed. Bringing his foot down to rest on the wet tarmac, he started to walk slowly towards her, knowing that she had run herself to exhaustion and wouldn't do so again. He knew that she wouldn't have run if she did have the energy to do so. She wanted this finished as much as he. As he neared he could hear the slight panting of her breath, over the soft drum of the rain. Could almost smell the soft heat radiating from her in perfumed waves. He found her eyes and held them with his own as he drew closer. Her face was sad and defeated, but her eyes glimmered with fear and hope. It was time.  
  
  
  
3.00pm 


	7. Confrontation

See previous chapters for disclaimer.  
  
A/n: Will have more up soon, hopefully over the weekend. Thanks for all the kind reviews, they are very much appreciated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3.00pm  
  
  
  
Clarice watched as he slowly approached and felt the tingle of tired muscles as they tensed in preparation to flee once more. When she eventually found his eyes with her own, all thoughts of running where banished. He slowed his advance to a crawl and eventually stopped a foot in front of her, his face schooled to appear calm and controlled as always. Pressing her back further into the wall, she could feel her body beginning to cool, and cursed the tremble that ran through her thin frame, causing him to tilt his head slightly. Not a word was spoken as he suddenly began to move, slipping his overcoat from his shoulders and tentatively closing the distance between them. When the warm hand grasped her shoulder to coax her away from the now wet wall, another tremble ran through her and she dropped her eyes from his to the ground.  
  
As she leaned forward away from the wall, he gently draped the coat over her shoulders and watched as she trembled, her body reacting to both the heat still stored in the overcoat, and his proximity to her. Taking a small step back so he was closer than before he allowed a small sigh to be released.  
  
" You'll catch your death out here Clarice, perhaps we should…."  
  
" Why don't you get this? It isn't exactly quantum physics Doctor. I want you to leave me alone. I want you to go, and never return to this place again."  
  
Her eyes where blazing and her body trembled violently as she shouted her feelings to him. Rage had been her friend for thirty years, helping her repress emotions and scare people away. Unfortunately it seemed to work the reverse with him.  
  
" Lying is despicably ugly on you Clarice, please save it for your pals at the bureau. Your angry…why?"  
  
Pushing herself away from the wall she snorted, beginning to walk once more down the ally towards the street.  
  
" I asked you a question Clarice, please be kind enough to answer."  
  
His voice carried his displeasure at her, but she continued, shrugging the overcoat from her shoulders as she walked, hearing the splash as it landed on the puddle-strewn tarmac. As the distance grew between them, she felt the tell tale stab in her chest and closed her eyes to it, changing her pace.  
  
Clarice half screamed half sobbed as two strong hands grasped her upper arms. She hadn't even heard him approaching, and now found herself being thrown none to gently against the ally wall once more. Looking up she could see his eyes had turned a shade darker than they had been only moments before, and the shiver that ran through her this time had nothing to do with the cold.  
  
" I asked you a question Clarice, I expect an answer please."  
  
His voice was quiet, but seemed to carry over the suddenly heavier rain. Blinking water from her eyes she stood from the wall, and took a small step towards him. Her voice was strained as she spoke.  
  
" Dr Lecter I cannot give you what you want. I cannot be who you want me to be. I'm going to walk away now, and I would appreciate you leaving me to do so in peace."  
  
She got no more than a few steps before a slow clapping stopped her.  
  
" Bravo Clarice. I can't say I have seen such a performance since I left Florence."  
  
She had to work really hard to not respond, and standing with her back to him she took a deep breath and continued her solemn journey towards the street.  
  
This time when he approached she had heard his footsteps and was ready. Her body tensed at the knowledge of what she was about to do, and her mind screamed at her to re-think her decision. It was all too late. When she felt the slightest touch on her arm, she swung around and connected squarely with his jaw. She had expected him to fall to the ground, or at least to stagger to the wall. What she didn't expect was for him to stay rooted to the spot, his head whipping to the side momentarily before slowly coming back to stare at her with dangerous eyes.  
  
Her hand throbbed and she held it with the other, sub-conscience taking a step back from him.  
  
" That rage that you hold so dearly will get you in big trouble one day Clarice." He said chillingly.  
  
She was surprised when he momentarily closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. When he spoke again his voice was calmer, more personnel.  
  
" I seek nothing from you but the truth Clarice. Your continued denial is both tiring and tedious."  
  
Shaking her head from side to side she responded.  
  
" I can't give you the truth."  
  
Taking a step closer he asked the question that she knew was coming.  
  
" Why?"  
  
Looking to the ground she hesitated, her tongue forming the syllables but her mouth remaining closed.  
  
She could see his feet moving closer, and eventually felt the heat from his body as he stood directly in front of her, his voice rolling over her causing Goosebumps to form on her arms.  
  
" Why?"  
  
The tears that slipped down her cheeks went unnoticed by her as she eventually began to speak. Her voice soft and strained, the beating of the rain on the surrounding alley making it difficult to hear.  
  
"Because it is against all that I believe in. You are against all that I hold dear."  
  
Nodding his head in understanding he once again spoke.  
  
" Is it really Clarice? Are your morals and values your own or simply daddy's parting gift to you? You already live in a world of corruption and death. Would it be that much different?"  
  
Shaking her head once more she continued.  
  
" You are a killer. You feel no remorse or guilt from doing unspeakable acts. You…"  
  
" I have killed no more than you dear Clarice. Yes our reasons may be different but the hard truth is still there. You can argue that having a shiny piece of metal and a piece of paper allows you to do such things. You may also argue that the people who's lives you have taken left you no option but to do so. All valid points I grant you, but the hard truth is still there. You have as much blood on your hands as I do Clarice."  
  
She stood in stunned silence for a moment, and he watched the play of emotions play across her face as she processed his words.  
  
" Would you deny the sleepless nights you have are no longer caused by the screaming of the lambs? Would you deny your body's reaction whenever I am this close Clarice?"  
  
Looking up to his eyes, she could see the desire in them, and her own reflected in the maroon pools.  
  
  
  
4.00pm  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
More soon… 


	8. The Truth

See previous chapters for disclaimer.  
  
A/n: Sorry this is a short chapter but I hope you will all like it. I'll have the next up soon. Thank-you all for the kind reviews, as always they are greatly appreciated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
4.00pm  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Both stood in silence as they contemplated each other, breathing the same damp air, chilled by the same cold breeze. The voice that left his lips was a mere whisper, uttered so softly that she had to step closer still to hear it.  
  
"There is no more miserable human being than one in whom nothing is habitual but indecision."  
  
Dropping her eyes to the soggy ground at her feet, she sighed deeply, knowing he was awaiting an answer. She knew that if she opened her mouth, the words he wanted to hear would slip out whether she wanted them to do so or not. Not a word he had spoken to her on this miserable night had rung untrue in her ears, and the simplicity of the truth he always spoke had eventually seeped through her walls of distrust, and fear of the unknown. She had always known that it would come down to this, had both feared and anticipated it's arrival, and faced with it now she knew as she had known for ten years what she would say. She could tell him no lies just as she could not give her love to any other man. He had taken both more than a decade ago.  
  
Looking up at him she once more fell into his eyes, her breath catching on the words she had recited in her dreams on so many nights. Looking down, she hesitantly reached her hand out and tenderly grasped his own, pulling it up and between them, bringing her other hand up to grasp it with both. He didn't move. Staring at their joined hands, neither noticed the tears that mixed with the rain as they silently tracked down her cheeks. Pulling his hand up she closed her eyes as she pressed his palm to the side of her face, her bottom lip trembling as she turned her face into it. She didn't notice when his other hand copied the first and cupped her other cheek, slowly bringing her towards him.  
  
Her breathing stopped as she felt the warm breath touch her chilled skin. Time stood still for endless minutes, the rain the only noise in this moment.  
  
He watched as she closed her eyes and brought his other hand up to touch her face. No words were needed; he had seen her decision written plainly on her face, as he knew it would have been. Leaning forward he paused just short of her lips and filled his lungs with her sweet breath. He had waited for this moment for more than a decade and wanted to treasure every second, every minute, every hour, and every day. Finally closing the distance, their lips met in a simple touch of warmth, neither moving, neither breathing, as they tasted of each other for the first time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Neither heard the pull of the trigger, the bullet cutting through the rain, nor the silent impact.  
  
  
  
  
  
Time slowed once more as her lips left his. Hands still entwined he pulled away and stared at her wide eyes as she gazed back. The last thing he saw was a sad smile, before she fell to his feet.  
  
  
  
  
  
5.00pm  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Apologies for the Cliffy, I'll post the next chapter a.s.a.p. 


	9. Three little words

Usual Disclaimers apply.  
  
A/n: Thanks to everyone who posted a review, your too kind. Special thanks to Sam and Savvik for there encouragement. Enjoy!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
5.00pm  
  
  
  
  
  
Hannibal watched as she crumpled in front of him, only noticing now the echo of the shot fired ringing through the ally. Wasting no time by looking for the source he quickly ran to the walls shadows and scanned the surrounding area. It seemed almost a sub-conscience activity to him now, something he did without real thought, but no matter his whereabouts he always had a partial escape route formed in his mind. Looking down he could see Clarice was slowly slipping into unconsciousness, although her eyes where still partially open and looking to the sky above her, he could see the dazed and almost sleepy haze settling over them. Unfortunately he could not see the entrance wound, and had to surmise she had taken the bullet in her back. That would mean the shooter was somewhere to his right, if indeed there was only the one. It was simple good fortune that they hadn't stayed far from the wall in their admissions and confessions, and so she was within easy reach from his protected position. Listening intently, he dropped to his hunches, back pressed tightly to the wall and managed to grasp Clarice's wrist. Dragging her across the tarmac wasn't ideal if the entrance wound was situated on her back, but he couldn't take the risk of himself being targeted by leaving the wall to carry her. With her wrist in hand he quickly checked her pulse and was relieved to find it strong beneath his fingers, and with a grunt quickly pulled her to his side, a short whimper the only sound to leave her lips.  
  
The shout that sounded out from the roof above came as no surprise to him, as he had heard the scuffle of boots only seconds before.  
  
"F.B.I! We have the area surrounded!"  
  
Ignoring the statement, he effortlessly lifted Clarice and held her tightly to his chest, the smell of blood almost overpowering. Keeping to the shadows he walked calmly south to the almost hidden wooden floor cellar, which he assumed led to the adjoining building. The shouts where coming louder and faster, spoken from he approximated at least thirteen different men. He could hear the helicopter in the distance and could smell the armed men as they closed in on their position. Without dropping Clarice he kicked the simple catch that held the rotted doors together, and was silently thankful when it shattered on contact. Time was limited now, and he lost none of it with dropping down to the wet, dark and rat-infested cellar. Gently depositing Clarice at his feet, he reached back and closed the doors. The F.B.I. may have been a group of simple-minded sheep, but he didn't feel the need to be cocky now he had precious cargo. With their only source of light cut off, he was for once glad that Chilton had kept him in complete darkness for endless weeks, the supposed torments giving him excellent night-vision. Picking up Clarice once more he was slightly alarmed when she didn't rouse, but didn't ponder for too long, knowing he would be hopeless to her if he wasted too much time in making their escape. Holding her close he made his way to the far door, avoiding the obstacle course, which littered their path. Opening it he could see it was a long room, slightly lit by the high windows that adorned the walls. The building had long ago been abandoned and by the look of the floor, had been the home to decades of squatters and homeless people. The putrid smell of human waste and urine was nauseating, and he quickly made his way to the far wall, drawing breath from the air that filtered through the smashed window. Pausing to evaluate their next move, he stained to look out the window and noticed they where now on the other side of the building. Not far way from his car. If he were going to do this, he would have to do it soon. What felt like hours had actually only been minutes he knew, but as incompetent as the F.B.I were, he knew they would soon be scouting the entire area.  
  
Noticing the small set of concrete steps which were the exact replica of the ones they had entered from, he ran with Clarice held securely to him, smiling when looking up, he was looking at an identical set of wooden doors. Leaving Clarice leaning against the steps, he backtracked to the small window nearest to him and using an old crate which by the look of it, had once been a makeshift poker table, deftly climbed out the window, not even noticing the shard of glass cut into his arm. Keeping low, he let his eyes roam over the quiet street, watched the squad car race down the adjacent street towards their previous position, and the hum of the helicopter as it approached. They didn't have much time. Standing and walking briskly across the street, he disappeared from sight as he turned the corner.  
  
  
  
6.00pm  
  
  
  
  
  
The first thing she was aware of was the burning in her back. It felt as though someone was holding a lit match to her skin with no intention to remove it any time soon. She tried to move away from it, wriggling and whimpering, but a cool firm hand on the low of her back pressing down stopped her.  
  
" This will all be over much sooner if you lie still Clarice. Please."  
  
His voice was soft yet demanding, but none the less comforting. Feeling the needle as it slipped into her arm was the last thing she remembered.  
  
  
  
  
  
7.00pm  
  
  
  
  
  
Movement. Noise. Darkness. Silence.  
  
  
  
Clarice could feel the world starting to slip back, and with it came the sharp pain in her back. Groaning involuntary as she tried to move, she once again felt a hand. Signing at the sudden coolness on her forehead, she relaxed into the comfortable material at her back, raising her own hand sluggishly to cover the one that held the cool cloth.  
  
" Dr ?" she croaked, her throat dry.  
  
Slowly blinking her eyes open, she had to fight the slight blur, raising her other hand to rub them. When her vision eventually cleared she could see him sitting at her side, one hand holding the cool cloth to her forehead, the other holding a small stainless steel dish with a syringe and small vials. Dragging her eyes up she met his own concerned gaze and offered him a strained smile.  
  
" Diagnosis?"  
  
He placed the small dish on the bedside cabinet and removed the cool cloth, smiling gently as he spoke.  
  
" You were extremely lucky Clarice you suffered only a flesh wound. You have suffered some blood loss making you slightly anaemic, but nothing that a simple course of iron won't fix. You may feel some soreness around the entry point and surrounding area, there is some bruising around your ribs and…"  
  
  
  
" What hit me?"  
  
  
  
" A 7.62mm sniper round I believe, standard issue for F.B.I special opts. If it had been a few inches to the left there would be a hole in your stomach the size of my fist."  
  
" Gee you have a great bedside manner there. Will I live?"  
  
" I'm sorry to say that you may have only 50, perhaps sixty years left."  
  
The small giggle that left her throat was soon regretted as a bolt of pain rushed through her system. Grimacing she closed her eyes, automatically seeking his hand. When she felt a small pinch in her right arm she quickly opened them and saw he was using the needle she had spotted earlier.  
  
" Don't…"  
  
" Pain killers, anti-inflammatory and something to kill any infection. Nothing more I assure you."  
  
" I don't want to sleep. What if we were followed, what if.."  
  
" Clarice calm yourself you are perfectly safe. The F.B.I will be following their own tails for days I promise you."  
  
Silence fell then as neither spoke. Clarice could feel herself slipping back into sleep and tried to fight it, wanting to say so much but loosing the battle for words. There was so much she wanted to say to him, so many things she didn't get a chance to tell him in the ally. As her eyes closed she felt the warmth of his hand as it closed around her own, and the words that left her mouth where a breathy whisper.  
  
" I love you"  
  
Finally slipping into an exhausted sleep, she didn't see the smile that lit his features.  
  
  
  
  
  
8.00pm  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
More soon… 


	10. Recovery

See previous chapters for disclaimer.  
  
A/n: Next chapter will be the last I'm afraid, and it should be up before Monday. Hope you enjoy this one, reviews would be considered most kind xxxxxxxxxx  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
8.00pm  
  
  
  
  
  
Clarice looked around as much as her body would let her when she again roused from her sleep. Experimentally flexing the muscles on her back, she was surprised to find it didn't hurt anywhere near as much as it had before. The room was now almost completely dark, with only the gentle light from a small lamp on the bedside table offering any comfort. The thick blankets that covered her body where beginning to suffocate her and she threw them back, the chill of the room quickly eating away the warmth that was once there. Looking down she could see she was wearing an oversized t-shirt with a thick pair of socks. Gripping the edge of the mattress she tried to sit up, but quickly abandoned the effort when she felt an all too familiar pain shoot through her. Panting slightly through effort she simply lay still, slowly running a hand under her t-shirt, feeling the thick bandage that was wrapped tightly around her.  
  
" Feeling better?"  
  
She grimaced as she jumped, quickly grabbing the edge of the discarded blankets that still partly covered her legs and dragging them up and over her. Looking to the dark corner from where she thought his voice had come from, she still couldn't see anything. Reaching a hand out in his direction she held it there in invitation, listening intently for any noise. He emerged like a ghost from the shadows, his movement silent and precise as he approached the bed. She smiled at him when he stood at the side of the mattress and patted the bed next to her. He seemed to hesitate a moment but eventually sat, his hand taking her offered one, his thumb running circles over her knuckles.  
  
" Where are we?"  
  
He was glad to hear her voice sounded a little stronger since the last time they spoke.  
  
" Safe. At least for a while anyway."  
  
Nodding her head she watched his thumb as he continued to massage her hand.  
  
" I'm thirsty. And hungry."  
  
Patting her hand he quickly stood and walked around the bed, speaking as he did so.  
  
" I'm not surprised, you haven't eaten all day. Always a good sign."  
  
Disappearing momentarily into the darkness, he quickly returned holding a tray, the contents she couldn't see from her currant position. She watched as he placed it on the bedside table and sat once again by her side, reaching over and pouring a glass of water from the pitcher. Helping her sit a little higher on the bed, he fussed for a moment with pillows before finally handing over the ice-cold glass. He watched as she drained the glass in one go, panting slightly when she finished.  
  
" More?"  
  
Re-filling the glass he again handed it to her and was glad when she simply sipped at it. Returning his attention to the tray, he picked up the cracker and held it in front of her.  
  
Clarice looked from the cracker to Dr Lecter and back again, her raised eyebrow making him chuckle.  
  
" I know it isn't exactly caviar Clarice, but I'm afraid it's all you can have at the moment. With the numerous drugs in your system anything else could cause numerous symptoms including nausea, stomach cramps, Irregular bo…."  
  
" Ok, ok ,ok, I get the idea"  
  
Still mumbling under her breath she hesitantly took the cracker from his hand and nibbled at it, making a face but continuing to eat none the less. Once finished she snuggled deeper into the bed, the simple act of eating and drinking making her feel once again weak.  
  
" Why do I feel so tired?" she mumbled sleepily.  
  
Smoothing her hair he was glad when she didn't flinch. His voice was quiet and slightly gravely when he spoke, making her shiver under the blankets.  
  
" A combination of the post-op drugs and shock. Both perfectly normal reactions and nothing to worry about."  
  
Watching as her eyes fluttered closed he made to stand up, but a firm grasp on his wrist stopped him.  
  
" Stay with me?"  
  
Feeling her grip loosen as she slipped back into sleep he stood to his full height and looked down on her, his head tilting slightly to better hear her soft breathing. Slowly walking around the bed he sat on the opposite side, his hand reaching out to softly stroke her cheek. They were not twenty miles from where they had been discovered only a few hours before, but he didn't worry. The last place the F.B.I would think to look would be apartments within the local vicinity, they would assume they where on the run to the nearest port or airport to flee the country no doubt. They was no rush to leave this safe haven, and he was glad. Clarice was in no fit state to travel and he was in no rush to spoil this time together.  
  
Slipping his shoes off and placing them neatly at the side of the bed, he brought his legs up and gently reclined, careful not to disturb the sleeping bundle next to him. Lying on his side, his head propped up with his hand he gazed down on her face, taking in every line, every slight crease and feature. As if disturbed by this silent scrutiny Clarice shifted in her sleep and turned to face him, her head coming in contact with his chest and snuggling into the heat, her hand lifting momentarily and draping over his waist. Seemingly happy with this new position she sighed contently and stilled once more. Hannibal closed his eyes to this new intimacy and stored it all to memory, his own arm holding her to him securely, and his head resting on the same pillow. It would be hours before either stirred again.  
  
  
  
  
  
1.00am  
  
  
  
  
  
Clarice could feel something stinging her back and irritably tried to swat it away, not willing to loose the slight hold sleep still had over her by opening her eyes to investigate. When she felt two warm hands touch her skin she was on instant alert, her legs automatically kicking the intruder while her hands groped for the gun that should have been under the pillow.  
  
" SShhhh Clarice, calm down."  
  
The strong voice made her freeze, her ragged breathing the only sound to be heard in the room. Slowly turning her body around she could see him standing at the edge of the bed, his face unreadable as always. Falling back to the mattress she groaned into the pillow, her breathing coming back under control.  
  
" You scared the crap out of me," she said, her voice muffled by the material.  
  
This time when he went back to changing her bandages she didn't jump nor kick he was happy to see, and he quickly finished cleaning the wound.  
  
" I'm sorry for startling you Clarice it wasn't the intention I assure you. Your wound must be cleaned every few hours to avoid any infection, more so in our currant environment."  
  
She noticed in sudden embarrassment that her t-shirt was gone and silently cringed, her mind repeating over and over that he was merely a physician doing his job and not someone she had just declared her love to. Turning her head to the side to avoid suffocation she could see his face slightly and was glad he didn't look up at her own.  
  
" What time is it?" she asked  
  
" 1.05am." he reported without looking at his watch  
  
Closing her eyes she thought about the hours that had passed and couldn't stop the breathy chuckle that escaped her lips.  
  
" Care to share the joke Clarice?" he asked without taking his eyes away from the job at hand.  
  
" I just can't believe how much has happened today. I mean when I woke up this morning.."  
  
" Yesterday morning"  
  
" You know what I mean. When I woke up Yesterday morning I expected to jog, eat, work, eat, work and then a TV dinner. And what do I get? A cat and mouse game, the love of a serial killer and shot. Just seems kind of funny now."  
  
" All done"  
  
Straining her head to look over her shoulder she could see the bandages where gone replaced with a thick white gauze pad. Stretching the muscles on her back she could feel the sting as she pulled the incision but nothing too painful. Before he stood he replaced the thick blankets over her shoulders and she quickly turned from her stomach to her back, tucking the covers under her arms to hold them over her chest. Looking around the room for the first time with the lights on, she was impressed. It wasn't lavishly decorated but one could tell the person had good taste. She didn't have a chance to look around long before her body suddenly remembered it had been hours since she had been to the bathroom. The sudden pressure caused her eyes to quickly dart around the room in search for a door that could lead to a bathroom, any bathroom.  
  
" Dr.."  
  
As if reading her thoughts he made his way to the side of the bed after clearing away his supply's and opened a small drawer on the bedside cabinet, removing a fresh t-shirt and slipping it over her head, leaving her to arrange it herself. When finished she slipped from the bed while his back was turned and stood a little shakily on her feet, her body swaying slightly causing her to groan. He was quickly at her side, a hand around her waist.  
  
" Take your time Clarice."  
  
Standing a few seconds she could feel her balance centring again and felt confident enough to walk. With him still holding her they where soon in the adjoining bathroom, and after making sure she would be ok to be herself he left and closed the door behind him.  
  
Once back in bed, she watched as took his place in the armchair that sat next to the bedside cabinet. Both sat in silence regarding one another, his voice eventually breaking it.  
  
" How are you feeling?"  
  
" A little nervous I suppose, scared and relieved is in there somewhere too." She answered honestly.  
  
A moment passed.  
  
" I was referring to you injury" he said matter of factly, watching as she flushed red and flustered.  
  
" Oh! Emmm, it's fine, well not fine but it feels a whole lot better than it did, a little sore when I.."  
  
" Clarice I would have thought after spending so long in an institution consisting mainly of men you would have learned how to take a joke." He smiled.  
  
Her face went from embarrassment to amusement in a spit second and she shook her head.  
  
" I suppose I'm not used to you making jokes." She whispered, her eyes seeking and finding his.  
  
" Why are you nervous?"  
  
Looking to the ceiling she sunk a little deeper into the mattress, trying to formulate an appropriate answer.  
  
" The future mainly. What it holds for me, for you, for us."  
  
" A mind that is anxious about the future is a miserable one Clarice. No good can come from letting your imagination form wild ideas and scenarios. Your time would be best spent thinking of the present. Why relieved?"  
  
Taking a moment to absorb some of what he had said for later thought she continued.  
  
" Because it's over. The chase, the denial, the sleepless nights."  
  
Nodding his head in understanding he could see her tense in anticipation of the next question.  
  
" And scared? I'll admit to being curious of your answer Clarice."  
  
" All of it. All of what I said. I'm scared of me, you and us. I'm scared that the chase is over and there's nothing left but you and me. I'm scared that it's not enough."  
  
Rising from the chair he made his way to the edge of the bed and sat, his body leaning closer as he spoke,  
  
" The heart has reasons that reason itself does not understand. What does your heart tell you Clarice?"  
  
His voice was but a whisper, his breath coming as a light caress across her face. She could feel herself becoming lost in his eyes and didn't bother trying to fight it.  
  
" That I love you," she whispered just as quietly  
  
Without saying anything further he quickly closed the distance, his lips pressing her into the pillow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Last chapter up soon…… 


	11. The final hours

See previous chapters for disclaimer.  
  
A/n: And here it is…eventually, lol. Sorry I took so long in posting this but I wasn't sure about it, still not sure, lol, but after falling into that ditch we call writers block and not being able to get back out, I decided to post it after all, lol. My Thanks go to everyone who reviewed, gave advice and commented. *Sniff, hiccup* I just love you guys so much!!! * Pulling myself together* ok, ok, I'm fine. Anyhoo, I'll leave you to read in peace, while I go and start writing another one! Enjoy, and thanks again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2.00am  
  
  
  
  
  
Clarice was lost. Lost in his eyes, lost in his kiss and lost in his presence. She didn't notice when he pushed her down to the pillows, and didn't notice when he was suddenly on the bed. She was nothing but pure emotion, pure love and maddening lust. He seemed to take charge of the pace, his hands holding her own at her sides, his mouth warm yet demanding. The need to touch him became suddenly urgent and she fought to pull out of his grasp, drawing his attention. Both were breathing a little heavier when there lips parted.  
  
" Something wrong Clarice?" he purred, the very sound of his voice enough to make her groan in pleasure.  
  
Before she could answer his lips descended on hers once again, his touch soft and breathe sweet as he explored her mouth. She could feel the lightest touch on her calf as they kissed, could feel it slowly moving north to her thigh. It was she who broke the kiss this time, her eyes dark and breathing heavy as she spoke.  
  
" Give me my hands back" it was not a question he noted happily.  
  
Suddenly pulling both her hands over her head, he managed to hold them with one strong hand, smiling as she growled low in her throat. Laying a finger on her lips he slowly started down, his finger travelling over her chin and down to her throat. He watched as she closed her eyes and tilted his head, letting his finger take the touch of a butterfly's wing as he passed the valley between her breasts. He could see she was fighting for her control, tiny beads of sweat appearing on the outskirts of her face, her breathing and body tightly controlled to show as little outward pleasure as possible. It was all so clear to him, from the tiny tremble that constantly ran through her entire frame, to the slightest twitch.  
  
  
  
When he reached the hem of her t-shirt he paused and considered his options. Reaching into his sleeve he grasped the harpy and brought it out into the light, silently flicking it open and laying the blunt side on the little bit of exposed flesh between the end of her t-shirt and the beginning of the blanket. Almost immediately her eyes snapped open and fell on his. He watched as fear and uncertainty momentarily flashed across them, felt the quick pull of her arms as she reflectively tried to pull away. At a snails pace he started gliding the knife upwards, taking the t- shirt with him. He felt the increased tremble in her torso as the blade crept higher, and watched as she was forced to tilt her head back when he reached her neck, forcing her back to arch. With one quick flick of the wrist the neckline of the shirt was slashed, and he slowly made his way back down, cutting the t-shirt, exposing pale flesh as he did so.  
  
Clarice knew she would loose her control is he didn't touch her soon. She had never felt so vulnerable and excited before and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. The feel of the cold knife against her flushed skin aroused her in ways she didn't care to think about, and to heights she hadn't experienced before. She could feel the shirt slipping away, tickling her sides as it fluttered silently to the mattress. For the first time in her life she was not conscience of eyes upon her body, or rather didn't care what they thought.  
  
Hannibal sat for an endless moment simply watching her chest rise and fall with each quickened breath, the way her brow knitted in concentration, and inhaling the sweet smell of arousal that floated to him in inviting waves. Taking the pressure from her held hands, he let his own travel down her outstretched arms, caressing her face as he reached it and continuing to her neck. Taking his time he bent his head to her shoulder and softly kissed before suddenly sinking his teeth into her pale flesh, leaving an angry red mark that bled very little. He could feel her tense as he did so but not through fear, she knew what he was doing as well as he. Licking the small trickle of blood momentarily he began kissing towards her neck, nipping as he went, listening to her shallow breathing close to his ear.  
  
Clarice suddenly remembered that her hands where now free and hesitatingly began to pull them down, one hand griping the material on his shoulder the other twisted in the sheets at her side. She concentrated on each feather light kiss, her skin feeling like fire wherever he touched. When she felt him reach her breasts she couldn't hold back her vocalisations any longer and let out a strangled moan, arching her back to his eager mouth as he devoured her. Pulling at his shoulders, he raised his head and met her eyes; the silent begging and love shown there enough to bring feelings that he had repressed for years to the surface, as he moved to seal their love………………………………  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
5.00am  
  
  
  
  
  
Hannibal held her trembling body close to his own and silently waited for her to calm. The blanket had been kicked or thrown off at some point during their lovemaking and all that remained was a simple white sheet, which he pulled up and over her back to keep the morning chill from her. Gently kissing her hair he tried to coax her face from where is lay buried in his chest, the feel of damp perspiration beginning to cool as she shifted.  
  
" Clarice…." He whispered  
  
Pulling back slightly, she raised her sleepy eyes to his and smiled a smile only the thoroughly sated can.  
  
" Hey" she whispered back  
  
" Hello"  
  
Stretching lazily he noticed the tiniest hint of discomfort flitter across her features.  
  
Sinking back into his warmth with a sigh she noticed the look almost immediately.  
  
" I'm fine. I think I must have pulled a few stitches is all, nothing to worry about."  
  
" I'm not surprised." He answered, smiling at the light red blush that lit her cheeks.  
  
Laying in comfortable silence, neither spoke for endless minutes, contended to listen to each other's breathing and reflect on the days events. It was he who broke the silence, his voice showing the slightest hint of weariness.  
  
" As much as I loathe to bring this up Clarice, we must begin moving soon. It's already daylight outside and I'm sure you need no reminding at how persistent the authorities can be at times. It wont be long before they begin the medial task of door to door enquiries."  
  
" I know," she whispered sadly.  
  
Shifting from his position on his back to better study her, he focused on the far away look that had settled over her face.  
  
" Clarice I would be lying if I told you I know what the future may bring for us, or what obstacles may litter our path whichever one we choose. I would also be lying if I told you that life with me was safe, untouched by peril or disappointment, and full of happiness and contentment. This isn't a fairy tale that your daddy used to read to you at night Clarice. What I can promise you is that you have, and will always have my love and protection. I will show you what has been missing in your life, what you have been denying yourself by pursuing that which would destroy you."  
  
Taking a moment to let what he had said sink into her foggy mind he continued.  
  
" But you already know all this don't you Clarice. You've been thinking it all through for ten years. Ten years of wonder, denial, hope and hatred, but above all that love. I would be nothing but a fool if I were to say I didn't see that when I looked into your eyes. I know you love me Clarice, almost as much as I love you, but it doesn't mean you have to take this life offered. No one can touch what we have Clarice, that is what they despise, and it will always be there whether we are together or not. It's time to make a decision Clarice, and we don't have much time. Will you take the sensible path? The moral path? Will you leave here and live out your years with no regrets? Please do tell Special Agent Clarice Starling."  
  
Clarice looked deeply into his eyes, her own glittering with tears that would never be shed. Rubbing her thumb over the mark he had left on her only hours before she slipped into deep thought. He was right, as he always was she thought morosely. She had been imagining this moment for more than a decade and had never really thought about the consequences such an act could cause. If she indeed ran away with him now, if they where to disappear into the crowds and were never found again, what would it mean for her? That she would live the life of a fugitive? Yes, but he had been doing that for years and seemed happier than she had ever been in her years on earth. It was also true, she thought, that she would never see any of her…. she stopped. Any of her what? Friends? Family? She had neither that wouldn't be easily forgotten within a day. So what did that leave? Ah of course, she almost laughed, the F…. B…. I. The almighty organisation that brought her crashing to her knees, and laughed as they passed her by. Her childhood dream, which they took, turns in smashing into smithereens with a smile on their face. Looking back to the man that offered his hand, his love and protection she gently smiled. What had he asked her? Would she turn her back on him and walk back to that which she despised? There was only one answer that sprung to mind and it seemed most appropriate.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Not in a thousand years" she whispered, leaning forward to give him a kiss that sealed their future.  
  
  
  
  
  
Neither noticed the distant sounds of a clock chiming 6.00am in the house, an audible salute to their first twenty-four hours.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry about the sucky ending folks. What can I say? I will try harder next time, promise.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
